


All Too Much

by peacefulboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years on, Felicity is exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [effie214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effie214/gifts).



> A little flash fic prompted by effie214 at tumblr. 
> 
> Oliver/Felicity, "No more missions. All I want is you."
> 
> Is this my first straight up Oliver/Felicity fic? Huh.

Felicity is exhausted. 

It feels like she's been sitting in this chair for years, and when you add it all up, she probably has. 

Her bones ache in the frigid room and she's very, very aware of every one of her 33 years. 

Oliver is laying on yet another hospital bed. This time it's a collapsed lung from a gun shot made more complicated by a raging infection. 

Felicity is just as aware of every one of Oliver's 35 years, too. 

It's been 5 days. Which is way longer than she expected when they brought him in. She expected business as usual. Patch him up, maybe a little surgery. Sure he's stayed in the hospital for longer, but this time he isn't showing any real signs of recovery. She's scared. And she's angry. 

35 is young. So fucking young. But when you're body has been shattered and beaten and shot and stabbed and tortured, you have to admit that there's a time to give in. To hand the reigns over to other capable hands.

They fought this morning. He, once again, claiming that it had to be him, and she, once again, telling him there are other ways, better ways. 

Felicity Smoak is exhausted. And there's a part of her that thinks she should leave. Cut ties. Value her heart over his need to risk his. Get out, save herself the heartache. 

If only it were that simple. 

***

He takes another two days to wake and it's another few days before they're able to have a real conversation, though he has to stop regularly to catch his breath. It's obviously painful and her heart breaks, but her anger only subsides by the barest of margins. 

“You can't keep doing this. To yourself or to me.” She feels a little guilty for saying so, but it's the truth. 

Oliver hangs his head and nods, squeezing her hand lightly. 

“I know. 'M sorry.” 

Felicity brings his hand up to her lips and keeps it there for a few seconds. 

“I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be done. Or I want you to be ready to be done.”

“There's still so much left to do, Felicity.”

“I know. I do. But it's time for someone else to do it.” Felicity has many ideas for how Oliver can keep contributing to these missions, to this work that they've been doing, but she knows he won't be able to hear them yet. 

He's quiet for awhile and then looks her straight in the eye, “Will you still love me when I'm just a boring ass CEO?”

She'd laugh if she didn't know that a large part of him was very, very serious. 

“I'll always love you, Oliver Queen. Always. Even if you don't stop. Even if it kills you. Even if it kills me.” 

“Well, then. How could I say no to that.” 

“I dunno. It was pretty damn sappy,” Felicity will take the victory for now. 

“Extremely.” 

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

Felicity stands up and then bends to kiss him. His lips are dry and chapped and his skin is pale and clammy but he's breathing and he's talking and this kiss is a good one. An important one. 

“I brought you two of those protein shakes that you can't seem to get enough of. Which do you want? Coffee or Berry?” 

“Surprise me.”

“Berry it is.”

They don't talk much the rest of the night. Oliver falls asleep halfway through his shake and Felicity is grateful. He needs the rest. 

She knows that this won't be the last time they talk about this. She fully expects Oliver to fight against it once he's healed up. And that's okay. He wouldn't be Oliver if he threw in the towel so easily. 

But she hopes he can let it go. Cause what she's told him is true. She'll love him to death. His or hers. Sooner or later. For the longest time she was convinced it would be sooner, but now that she's had him for years, she isn't simply grateful for what's she's had. She's greedy. She wants him for years and years. She wants to see his hair go fully gray and then fall out. She wants him to watch her grow old and love her anyway, love her more. Cause she knows he will. 

He just has to live long enough to see it.


End file.
